1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for clamping the leads of a lead frame while the leads are being wire-bonded to bond pads on an integrated circuit die.
2. State of the Art
Integrated circuit (IC) dice or "chips" are small, generally rectangular IC devices cut from a semiconductor wafer, such as a silicon wafer, on which multiple ICs have been fabricated. IC dice are typically packaged to protect them from corrosion by attaching them to lead frames using a solder or epoxy, electrically connecting them to leads in the lead frames, and then encapsulating the resulting die and lead frame assemblies in plastic die packages. The leads in the encapsulated lead frames protrude from the die packages and terminate in pins so the dice electrically connected to the leads can communicate with circuitry external to the die packages through the pins.
IC dice are typically electrically connected to the leads in their associated lead frames in a process known as "wire-bonding." During wire-bonding of an IC die to a lead frame, a wire-bonding tool, such as an ultrasonic, thermosonic, or thermo-compression tool, bonds lengths of fine wire to bond pads on the die and to bonding sites on the leads in the lead frame in order to connect the bond pads and the leads. This process is well-known, and is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,657, 4,361,261, 4,527,730, 4,600,138, 4,603,803, 4,765,531, 4,778,097, 5,148,959, 5,217,154, 5,251,805, 5,307,978, 5,421,503, 5,425,491, 5,445,306, 5,465,899, 5,486,733, 5,513,792, and 5,516,023.
In order to ensure proper wire-bonding, lead frame leads are typically clamped during wire-bonding to stabilize them so a solid bond can be formed between the leads and the fine wire used to wire-bond them to an IC die. Without clamping, the leads can move during wire-bonding and cause unreliable bonds to be formed between the leads and the fine wire.
Conventionally, all the leads in a lead frame are clamped at once in a single plane during wire-bonding, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,137, 5,035,034, and 5,193,733. By clamping all the leads of a lead frame at once, the conventional clamping method holds to a relative minimum the time it takes to wire bond an IC die to the lead frame.
While holding wire-bonding time to a minimum is advantageous, the conventional clamping method can also be problematic with certain lead frames. For example, some lead frames, such as the Leads-Over-Chip lead frame shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,245, have leads which extend closer to the bond pads of IC dice attached to the lead frames than other leads such that fine wires bonded between the IC dice and these other leads must arch over the leads which are closer to the bond pads on the dice. Since fine wires must arch over the leads closer to the bond pads, the closer leads cannot be clamped at the same time all the other leads are clamped. Instead, the closer leads conventionally remain unclamped, or only partially clamped, during wire-bonding, resulting in potentially unreliable bonds to those leads.
Also, because the conventional clamping method clamps all the leads of a lead frame at once in a single plane, it cannot adequately clamp leads of a lead frame which must be clamped in different planes. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,843, some Tape-Under-Frame lead frames have leads which extend underneath an IC die and then project beyond the footprint of the die so they may be wire-bonded to bond pads on the die. These leads are typically left unclamped during wire-bonding, because they are not clampable in accordance with the conventional clamping method in the same plane as the remainder of the leads. As a result, these leads have potentially unreliable wire bonds. In a similar fashion, the conventional clamping method cannot adequately clamp multi-layer lead frames, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,061.
Wire-bonding clamps, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,945, have been developed to alleviate some of the problems of the conventional clamping method by clamping leads individually. However, these clamps can dramatically increase the time it takes to wire-bond an IC die, because the clamp must be sequentially indexed to each individual lead.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device and method for clamping lead frame leads during wire-bonding that can clamp leads in different planes without significantly increasing the time it takes to wire-bond an IC die.